Got your back
by xMorbidLullabyx
Summary: Green Vine High has been split into two gangs. There is Micheal and Lucifer's 'it' gang, then Gabriel's band of misfits. Castiel is the new kid wanting a fresh start. At the end of poor Cas's first day, he becomes the 'it' gang's target, only for Gabriel to swoop in and save the day. Now under Gabriel's protection, Cas is stuck in the drama, and Green Vine will never be the same.


Hey there everyone. c:  
Ever since I started the Supernatural series I've always wanted to do a High school AU fanfiction~  
So, here we are! Castiel's first day at Green Vine High.  
Reviews are so very welcome, and please, feel free to message me if you have any questions.

Pairings include Destiel and Sabriel. The families kind of intertwine~

CAUTION: MalexMale. If you don't like, don't read.~ c;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters (Hell I wish I did) These pieces of work belong Eric Kripke, not me.~

* * *

Castiel's bright blue eyes gawked wearily at the large school, an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was going to be his first day at Green Vine High. As if he weren't always the black sheep already. Now he's going to be the 'new kid'. It didn't help that it was January, either. The middle of the year. Terrific.

The young Sophomore felt his insides twist up at the thought of walking through those large metal doors. Back at his old school, he would be shoved into metal doors similar to the ones before him. He was an easy target. Wild black hair, icy blue eyes, always dressing as if he was going to be doing someone's taxes, overzealous religious family, and most of all, gay. Castiel's sexuality was always a reason for bullies to throw him into the dirt. Plus, what the Hell kind of name is Castiel? All of these things added to his high grades and need to use proper grammar earned him a spot in the garbage cans at school. It was Hell on Earth.

As much as he loathed the thought of walking through those doors, Castiel knew that he had to do it. Because despite all of the shit he was dragged through, he was going to be someone. He was going to go places. And then he will be the one laughing, rolling in a bed made of money while all of his tormentors were going to be taking his orders at McDonald's.

At this thought, he couldn't help but let a smug smile etch across his lips. He can do this. New school, new start, new life, new friends. Sure, he was going to miss his best friend and savior Balthazar. If it weren't for his childhood pal, Castiel would've ended it all a long time ago. They've both been beaten until they were black and blue, always shoved into lockers. But when the day was done, they helped one another pull through together. After Castiel had told Balthazar he was leaving, they vowed to one another that they weren't going to let anybody put them through that kind of Hell again. Castiel was attending a new school and Balthazar had decided to attend homeschooling, since Castiel was the only reason he ever stayed at H.M. Moore High school.

The thoughts of his best friend gave Castiel a new kind of courage as he strode to the front doors to a new life, and the drive to live a better life gave him enough strength to open them.

~oOxXxOo~

The halls were eerily quiet as Castiel made his way around, memorizing the layout the best he could. It was the middle of first period, so at least he hasn't got to worry about being stuck in a crowded hallway for another twenty-five minuets. Halfway through his roaming, he finally found his way to the destination he was looking for from the start.

"**MAIN OFFICE**."

Was what the small sign hanging above an oak door had read, an arrow beneath the bold lettering had pointed directly down. The teen had stood there for a good two minuets before walking in, his tan overcoat flowing behind him as he approached the front desk where a woman in her mid 40's, legs propped and magazine in hand, had been chewing away carelessly at a stick of overly-fruity gum.

"U-Uhh.. Hello, ma'am? I-I'm the new student.. I'm here for my s-schedule and locker combination..?" Castiel tripped and fumbled with his words, face growing scarlet red in embarrassment.  
"Name." She grumbled, not caring to even look up from her magazine.  
"Castiel. Castiel Novak." He mumbled quietly.  
"Speak up, kid." The woman snapped impatiently, finally slapping down the magazine, only to cause a nervous Castiel to jump a good two inches from the ground.  
"Castiel Novak. M-My name is Castiel Novak." He squeaked out, hugging his binder to his chest as if life depended on it.  
The woman grumbled something about hating her life as she dug furiously through a nearby filing cabinet.

While the secretary dug through mounds and mounds of files and manila folders, a pudgy man with a red face stormed in, toting two girls, around Castiel's age, behind him.  
"Sit. Down." He commanded, irritation and anger visible on his features. One of the girls, a snippy looking blonde, was pressing a bloodied tissue to her nose, glaring daggers at the other girl, with the most thick, beautiful locks of copper hair he had ever saw. Castiel was so caught up in staring at the girls, that he hadn't noticed a nagging voice hissing his name.

"... _**Mister Novak**_." The secretary growled out once more, slamming down a folder with his name printed in bold on the front.  
"O-Oh, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that." He admitted bashfully, face growing red.  
"I said take a seat. I will have your schedule printed off in just a moment." She replied, irritated to all ends.  
He gave a curt nod, taking a seat next to the now quietly bickering girls.

Once both girls noticed Castiel's presence, the both fell silent, only to (Sadly enough,) stare directly at him.

He managed to keep a stoic look as he glanced over at the two of them, meeting a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes staring back, accompanied with another yet darker, shade of icy blue pair. The looks to one another had gone on for a short while before Castiel finally brought himself to shy away. There was an eerie silence to follow this, and apparently, brown eyes didn't like it very much.

"You new here?" She stated bluntly as she leaned forward, her copper curls falling just over her right eye.  
Castiel just blinked, glancing at the girl.  
"PFT. Be careful, newbie. Talking to losers like her will get you in trouble on your first day." Blondie snickered, tipping her chin up as to look superior.  
"I wouldn't be talking about losers, Lilith, when you're the one sitting with a broken nose, you pretentious bitch." The other snickered in a matter-of-factly sort of way, giving the smallest hint of a smirk.  
A sour look came across Lilith's face, only to turn away without another word.  
It was obvious who had won that argument.

As much as Castiel wanted to take Lilith's advice to stay out of trouble, he wasn't going to be a dick. That just wasn't him.  
So he just flashed the sweetest smile he could manage, giving a nod.  
"... Yeah. Today's my first day." He tried to sound as casual and cool as possible, but instead sounded more closer to innocent and scared.

But this didn't seem to bother her. Not one bit. Actually, she seemed a bit more relaxed, and even gave Castiel a wide smile.  
"Well, welcome to Green Vine High. I'm Cherokee, but you can just call me Cheri. That's what everybody calls me." He responded in a cheery voice, stretching her hand out to the blue eyed stranger.  
"I'm Castiel." He replied, taking her hand in his.  
"Castiel? Wow, never heard that name before." She snorted, giving an even bigger smile.  
"I get that a lot.." Castiel looked away once more, thinking it better to shy away.

Cheri went to open up her mouth, only to clam up when the red-faced man returned, seemingly less red faced.  
"Cherokee. Lilith. My office. Now." He only spared a side glance at Castiel as he marched both girls out of the man office.

Now alone, the silence fell, sparing the 'click-claks' of the secretary's keyboard.

~oOxXxOo~

After a few more minuets of gruesome silence, Castiel had gotten his schedule, and was already well on his way to the second floor where all of the Sophomore's lockers were. Castiel had eventually found his locker, and practiced the combination to get the feel of it. After he was well acquainted with the combination, he decided to take a look at what teachers and classes he had.

**1st period:****_C-022_****Anatomy A** **- Mrs. Harvelle  
****2nd period:****_B-206_****Mythology B**** - Mr. Singer****  
****3rd period:****_C-108_****Economics A**** - Mr. Campbell**  
**A Lunch:** _**1st floor gymnasium**_  
**4th period:****_A-300_****Trigonometry A**** - Mr. Tran**  
**5th period:****_A-202_****Graphic Design B**** - Mr. Gallagher**  
**6th period:****_B-112_****Adv. Lit B**** - Mr. Henriksen**

An exhausted huff left Castiel's chapped lips as he read his classes over and over. Being in all of these advanced classes would look all fine and dandy on a college application and all, but it didn't really seem too enticing for someone's first day Adv. classes meant strict teachers, and strict teachers meant no mercy, and no mercy meant having to get right into it on the first day.  
Trig on the first day. Perfect.

A shrill sound rang throughout the halls, and even down to Castiel's bones.

The dismissal bell.

He braced himself as doors slammed open, kids of all shapes and sizes piling out to drag themselves to second period. Most kids downright stared at Castiel like he was some sort of alien, but others would just give a passing by glance, and occasionally, a smile. Just as kids were filing out of classrooms, they parted to each side of the hallways. Booms of laughter and gossip became toned to a whisper as what seemed to be the 'it' group walked by, giggling and throwing their hair around. They shimmied around in small skirts, texting as they chattered about after school plans. As they were all walking by Castiel, one of them caught sight of the new student and leaned in to her friends, causing all of them to look directly at him. Some smirked and others smiled.  
One of the shorter ones with her hair blonde and bobbed was making her way right up to Castiel.  
O-Oh no. What was he going to do?! He didn't want nor knew how to deal with something like this!  
So all he did was suck in his breath and pray that she was just going towards something else.  
But she had her eyes dead set on him.  
Staring right at him.  
Damn it, this is going to turn bad..

As Castiel began to rack his mind for something to say, there was a commotion at the other end of the hall.  
All eyes adverted from the 'it' group, and all heads turned to look, including a panicked Castiel.  
It was then that he caught sight of an _equally_ large, if not larger, group of students. They laughed and joked, tripping and stumbling as if they were having the time of their lives. Once both groups caught sight of one another, there was an instant connection. And even Castiel, a boy with no social experience what-so-ever, could tell that it was far from good.

"Oh look. The pound mutts." The girl with the blonde bob spoke up loud and clear in a sickening sweet voice. The group she had arrived with burst into fits of laughter as well as a bunch of students hanging out on the sidelines.  
"Oh look, a cum dumpster with an attitude." Piped up a long haired blonde from the other end, this insult receiving a much bigger reaction. A series of 'Ooo's!' and 'Dammmnnnnn's!' Echoed around both ends. There was going to be a war, and Castiel was jammed right between both sides.  
It was almost too much..  
He gulped, glancing at the 'it' group's sour and stunned facial expressions.  
Oh shit.

"Oh I **know** you didn't just say that, you hick _slut_." The girl sneered once more, nostrils flared up. This time it was their group's insult to get the kids pumped up.  
"I wouldn't be calling Jo the slut, when you were the one who gave Mr. Williams a blow job after school to pass math, ya dumb broad." Snorted a man's voice from the other side who hadn't been in Castiel's sights.  
At this, the whole hallway went wild.  
The bobbed blonde's mouth flew wide open, as well as the rest of her posse.  
Castiel felt himself choke on his own breath, stifling his reaction.  
With a growl the blonde stomped back towards the rest of her group, dragging them all with her back where they came from. Once they were gone, the other group advanced forward. Once they were where both hallways met, one of them, probably their leader, stepped forward and began to lead the victorious gang along. As their leader marched triumphantly ahead, the rest of his group all turned to look at Castiel.

"You've gotta be kidding.." Castiel moaned to himself, expecting the worse.

But instead, the looks he received were... More than inviting.

Castiel watched as the walked by.  
Until his eyes caught sight of one of their members.

The whole world went to an abrupt halt as icy blue hues met mossy green.

~oOxXxOo~

The beauty of those green eyes seemed to match perfectly with the beauty of their beholder.

For what felt like a century, Castiel could barely rip his eyes from this boy. Short, styled hair.. Toned muscles.. Tight, torn blue jeans... Dusty, old leather jacket.. Not to mention the splash of freckles littering his cheek bones and nose..

He could have swore a few girls beside him swooned, and a few sighed dreamily.  
This action only tripled when said boy shot a wink at them all.

Whoever that is, he was definitely a ladies man... And completely out of Castiel's reach.


End file.
